More Friends, More Drama
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: THe First Chapter is Up and Next is Comming.
1. Chapter 1

This was kind of a really random thought, I was writeing Campin' Trip and I decided to start a new series. But I think I want to have you guys pick the characters. You guys submit the characters you want, You get to be the character. I will Post everything I want you guys to fill out and the parts that you can choose from. You can also make up positions. You give me a Character Decription and I write you into the story. Remember That You are competing with other readers to be chosen so make the description Detailed. I cant get on all the time, I do however check my email daily so If you send in an application I will get it but I might not reply right away.

.Joey.Ex.Oh.

Story: More Friends, More Drama.

Chapter: Parts and Applications.

Dedication: All My readers.

Fantablous Writer: .Joey.Ex.Oh.

Characters:

Involving Shane:

Shane Grays- Sister, 1 Older, 1 Younger (Major Roles At Beginning)

Shane Grays- Brother, 3 younger ( Major Roles At Beginning)

Shane Grays- Ex-Girlfriend, Their Still Best Friends, She Wants Him Back But Cant have Him (Minor Role, But Mentioned Alot)

Shane Grays- Current Girlfriend.(Major Role)

Shane Grays- Girl He Likes, But cant Have.(Major Role)

Shane Grays- Best Guy Friends. 2(Major Role)

Shane Grays- Best Chick Friends. 1(Major Role)

Involving Nate:

Nate Bishops- Sister, 3 Older 1 Nates Twin.(Major Roles)

Nate Bishops-Brother, 2 Younger (Minor)

Nate Bishops- Best Guy Friends, 2. (Major)

Nate Bishops-Best Chick Friends, 4. (Major)

Nate Bishops-Girlfriend. (Major)

Involving Jason:

Jason Bell's-Brother, 1 Older. (Minor)

Jason Bell's-Sister, 2 Younger. (Minor)

Jason Bell's-Crush. (Major)

Jason Bell's-Best Chick Friends, 3. (Minor, But Mentioned alot)

Jason Bell's-Best Guy Friends, 2 (Major)

Involving Mitchie:

Mitchie Torres'-Sister, 1 Older (Minor)

Mitchie Torres'-Brother, 3 Older (Major)

Mitchie Torres'- Boyfriend. (Major)

Mitchie Torres'-Kid she Like who Likes her Back.(Minor)

Mitchie Torres'- Chick Friends. 2.(Major)

Involving Caitlyn:

Caitlyn Gellars- Sister, 1 Younger. (Minor)

Caitlyn Gellars-Brother, 1 Her Twin. (Major)

Caitlyn Gellars- Boyfriend. (Minor, But Mentioned alot)

Caitlyn Gellars- Best Guy Friends, 2. (Minor)

Caitlyn Gellars- Best Chick Friends. (Major)

Other Random Characters:

Popular Girl- (Kinda Like Tess, As A Noob.) (Major)

Popular Girls' Lemmings- 3 (Minor)

Applications For Characters:

_Name-_

_Age-_

_Decription- (Remeber Be Detailed)_

_Likes-_

_Dislikes-_

_Part-(Put a couple down so you have more of a chance for a part. Put the one you want most first the second Ect.)_

_Why You want that Part-_

Post What you want now, then Ill write the Chapter when I pick those who won. Ill post those who one in a winner chapter. So Check back.

.Joey.Ex.Oh.


	2. PARTS, SO FAR

Ok, Here are the parts so Far, I will update this Chapter when I Pick a New Character. No Worries, You will not be kicked out of the part you have been Assigned. If you were chosen I will not Send you a message you must check back to THIS chapter to see if you made the cut.

--

Story: More Friends,More Drama.

Chapter: PARTS (So far)

Dedication:All You who Made It So Far.

Fantablous Writer: .Joey.Ex.Oh.

--

Ok So Here I Will post all the parts and then Fill in the name of the Character Playing the part and the Penname that goes along with it. lol.

Characters:

Involving Shane:

**Shane Grays- Sister, 1 Older Twin, 1 Younger (Major Roles At Beginning)-**(Shanes Twin) Cambria, Posted By, No one on FF dot net

**Shane Grays- Brother, 3 younger ( Major Roles At Beginning)**

**Shane Grays- Ex-Girlfriend, Their Still Best Friends, She Wants Him Back But Cant have Him (Minor Role, But Mentioned Alot)**

**Shane Grays- Current Girlfriend.(Major Role)-**Maria, Posted by maria08bernal

**Shane Grays- Girl He Likes, But cant Have.(Major Role)-**Selle Glastra, Posted By frieshaag

**Shane Grays- Best Guy Friends. 2(Major Role)**

**Shane Grays- Best Chick Friends. 1(Major Role)**

Involving Nate:

**Nate Bishops- Sister, 3 Older 1 Nates Twin.(Major Roles)-**(Nates Twin)Chelsea, Posted by Con-Nike

**Nate Bishops-Brother, 2 Younger (Minor)**

**Nate Bishops- Best Guy Friends, 2. (Major)**

**Nate Bishops-Best Chick Friends, 4. (Major)**

**Nate Bishops-Girlfriend. (Major)-**Adriana, Posted By mrsjjonas13

Involving Jason:

**Jason Bell's-Brother, 1 Older. (Minor)**

**Jason Bell's-Sister, 2 Younger. (Minor)-**Lisa Marie Bell, Posted by chuchi101sos (Friend from here, Not FF dot net) & October Rose Bell, Posted By, Me (.Joey.Ex.Oh)

**Jason Bell's-Crush. (Major)-** Taylor Armstrong, Posted By Radtastic RAWR

**Jason Bell's-Best Chick Friends, 3. (Minor, But Mentioned alot so kinds Major...)-**Stevie Brewer, Posted by My Sister.

**Jason Bell's-Best Guy Friends, 2 (Major)**

Involving Mitchie:

**Mitchie Torres'-Sister, 1 Older (Minor)**

**Mitchie Torres'-Brother, 3 Older (Major)**

**Mitchie Torres'- Boyfriend. (Major)**- Zachariah Phipps, Posted By Me, (.Joey.Ex.Oh.)

**Mitchie Torres'-Kid she Like who Likes her Back.(Minor)**

**Mitchie Torres'- Chick Friends. 3.(Major)-**Melissa, Posted By LaughterIsLife & Jennifer, Posted By ILuv2shop531 & Schyler Price, Not Posted On Here By DeepFriedPickles.

Involving Caitlyn:

**Caitlyn Gellars- Sister, 1 Younger. (Minor)**

**Caitlyn Gellars-Brother, 1 Her Twin. (Major)**

**Caitlyn Gellars- Boyfriend. (Major)- **Dominic Lane, Not posted on Here by DeepFriedPickles.

**Caitlyn Gellars- Best Guy Friends, 2. (Minor, But mentioned alot.)**

**Caitlyn Gellars- Best Chick Friends. (Major)-**Carris Haney, Posted by Tabbyslittlekittycat.

Other Random Characters:

**Popular Girl- (Kinda Like Tess, As A Noob.) (Major)-**Chanel posted by Chuchi101sos

**Popular Girls' Lemmings- 3 (Major)-** Noelle Juliet Carmicheal, Posted By Me (.Joey.Ex.Oh.)


	3. AN Descriptions, Of Characters

From: ILuv2shop531 (1146592)

_**Name**__-_ Jen (really Jennifer, but almost everyone calls me Jen)

_**Age**_- 17

_**Decription**_- I am a bubbly and talkative teenager who has lived in the east coast all her life. I have light brown hair that is past my shoulders and a very slim figure. I dress very 'sheak' and 'stylish'. I love Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, Forever 21, and other brands that have stylish clothes that help me express myself. I love theater (singing, dancing, acting) and hope to one day be an actress. But, i also love pop/rock and anything with a good beat. I am pretty short, at 5'0" tall, but i have tons of personality. When i first meet people i may be a little shy, but as soon as i get to know someone a little i break right out of my shell and am very very open. As long as i trust people i tell them important things. I am very caring towards others and love to be around others. I am responsible and helpful and determined.

_**Likes**_-Broadway, shopping, fashion, music (anything with a good beat), talking and hanging out with others, writing songs, camp, movies, tv-gossip girl, one tree hill, learning new things.

_**Dislikes**_- Posers and people who don't want to show their true self, bugs, people that are full of them self. war-violence (but not in a hippie way), sports.

_**Part**_-Shane's current girlfriend, girl Shane likes, Nate's girlfriend, Jason's crush, Mitchie or Caitlyn's best chick friends.

_**Why You want that Part**_- I would like one of those parts because I believe that I have a lot of admirable and intersting qualities that would interest the readers as a character. I have a great personality that make others like me as a person, and this makes me a good friend/girl friend. I care about others and get along well with others. The characters I would be interacting with in the story from Camp Rock I admire and love so much and it would be such an honor to be in the same story with them. I have a lot of the same qualities as Shane, Nate, Jason that would allow us to mesh well and interact well together. The same goes for Mitchie & Caitlyn, they do a lot of the same things I do.

_**Part Recived-**_Mitchie Torres' Best Chick Friend.

--

From: Radtastic RAWR (740293)

_**Name- **_Taylor Armstrong

_**Age- **_15 (change this if you need too. I really don't care about my age.)

_**Decription-**_ My hair is various shades of blond. Most of it is bleach blond, but some of it's strawberry blond. I have extremly layered hair with side bangs that are normally pushed to the left side of my face and my hair is basically always straight since it won't curl at all. It's pretty long, past my shoulders. I have ice blue eyes that some times vary from bright blue to basically silver. I basically always wear black eyeliner that helps them stand out. I am pretty pale, but I'm not super paper white pale. I just don't tan that well, haha. I'm also not that tall. If anything I'm pretty short since I'm only 5'1. I'm not super skinny and I am not pudgy, I guess I would have an adverage body type and I'm happy with it.

_**Clothes-**_ I like to wear bright colors and tight pants. My style is kind of like the 80s but more modern fasion. I never mix red and pink together. Ever. I tend to wear lots of yellow and green. I tend to wear leg warmers, skinny jeans, belts, vests, spandex pants, badannas, and converse shoes. Random things - I have a few piercings, but nothing major like my lip or anything. I have my nose pierced and I normally wear a tiny green stud that is barely noticable. I also have each of my ears pierced three times, so I tend to wear brightly colored ear rings. I have long nails but I never paint them because they look fake when I do that. I always wear make up when I go out of my house because my skin is kind of blochy sometimes. Most of the time it's just cover up, yellow eyeshadow, black eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss.

_**Personality -**_ I like to think I am a very nice person. I like to try to follow the 'if you have nothing nice to say, do say anthing at all' rule. I tend to bottle things up most of the time and rant about it later. I am very emotional. I cry when sad things happen. Some times I can randomly get sad and when that happens I become a little distant. I have a tendency to beat myself up for little things. I like to put others before myself and I like making people feel better. I do some pretty crazy things since I'm the type of person who does some things just for the heck of it.

_**Likes- **_Music, but then again who doesnt? Writing and reading. Animals. The 80s. History. Horror movies. Sad/Chick movies. Mystery. Spending time with my friends. Going for long walks.

_**Dislikes- **_Meat(I can't eat it, it makes me feel sick). Animal abuse. Death. Fighting. Jerks/douche bags. Hate. When my hair is being dumb. That my little brother's taller then me. The dark, some times I get scared. SPIDERS! sharks, alligators and corcodiles.

_**Part-**_ Jason's crush. Shane's crush. Jason's or Shane's homeslice. Caitlyn's Friend.

_**Why I want these parts**_.- Jason has to be my favorite character in the movie. He's the kind of person I would love to chill out with and he's someone I could see myself easily falling for. Shane's pretty cool too. I love his nice side after he comes off as a jerk. Some times I fall for the tough kids. Jason and/or Shane are pretty much like the people I hang out with in real life, so I could see myself hanging out with them. I would be Caitlyn friend because we basically share each other's style, so I would borrow her clothes.

_**Part Recived-**_Jason Bells Crush.

--

From: mrsjjonas13 (1623434)

_**Name-**_ Adriana but everyone calls me Adri

_**Age- **_17

_**Decription-**_ (Remeber Be Detailed) dark brown long hair with bangs(exactly like demi lovatos), eyes are blue/green with yellow inside.they change according to my mood, what type of day it is outside, and what im wearing.wierd i know.lol, im curvy and i have an average weight, im not too skinny but im not too fat.

_**Likes**_- pink, shopping, sports, baseball, volleyball, tennis, writing songs, playing guitar and piano, singing, acting, and the jonas brothers:D

_**Dislikes-**_jerks, liers, cheaters, fake fans, and kevin haters.grr

_**Part-**_(Put a couple down so you have more of a chance for a part. Put the one you want most first the second Ect.) Shane Grays-Girl he likes,but can't have. Nate's Girlfriend. Shane Grays-current girlfriend.

_**Why You want that Part-**_ also because Joe, the person who plays Shane, has so much in common with me.he's such a great guy and he has a wonderful personality.he loves to make people laugh like i do and whenever im feeling down i just watch one of his video's and he just cheers me up immediately. He always manages to make me smile and laugh when i feel like nothing can. He's such a big role model to me and to kids and teens out there in the world. Everything about him is great and his voice is just amazing. He has such a great way to make people happy and he has such a big energy off and on stage and that always makes me smile. I've been such a big fan of them for a long time and those boys are just beyond words. To me, Joe Jonas is the perfect guy(:

_**Part Recived- **_Nate Bishops Girlfriend.

--

From: frieshaag(1490380)

_**Name-**_Selle Glastra

_**Age-**_17

_**Decription-**_ I'm shy but with friends open. When I have fun I can be a little childish(in a good way). I make jokes (for example: I saw that you get a yellow card at football when you take of your shirt when you play. So I said 'And when you take of your pants you get a red one'). Ã don't have many friends but with the friends I have I'm very close. I find it diffecult to meet new people. I'm a walking Beatles encyclopedie. I'm not very populair and during P.E. I get yelled at a lot. I just ignore them but one day I'm gonna burst. I will yell at them. I'm religius and I even go when I have time on a pelgrimages with my parents and sisters. I only cry during movies when animals get hurt. I'm not very good in interaction with guys. I play the violin, the cello and the guitar. I have red hair and olive green eyes. I have an average body type, but my breast stick to far out, their to big. I have pale skin with freckels. I'm petit. I'm from holland, but I have also Indiniesian blood and german and chinees. I'm trying to speak scouse. I speak german, english, dutch, french, a little bit of spanish and a litlle bit of Japanees.

_**Likes-**_animals(especially lions), music(I can get very emotional and I like to dance, writing(I write stories and songs,singing and I like the view and the feeling when I walk my pelgrimage.

_**Dislikes-**_ spiders, heights, peoples in my year, people who complain about something but do nothing against it themselfs, P.E. and maths.

_**Part-**_Shanes current girlfriend,Girl Shane Likes, But cant Have,Jason Bell's-Crush,Mitchie Torres'- Chick Friend,Caitlyn Gellars- Best Chick Friend,

_**Why You want that Part- **_I never get a part. When I get one I would really love it. I would comment on every chapter. And when you want help with writing or ideas I'm there. I'm also really into Shane, not Joe, but Shane.

_**Part Recived-**_Shane Grays Girl he Wants But Cant Have.

--

LaughterIsLife 1142528/

_**Name-**_Melissa

_**Age-**_14

_**Decription-**_ (Remeber Be Detailed)She's really tall for her age, has brown eyes, and brown wavy hair. She is smart when it comes to school, but can be a tad airheaded at times. She wears glasses and contacts. She has freckles. She wears a cross necklace constantly.

_**Likes-**_ Reading, Playing Softball, Playing Soccer, Writing, Playing guitar, singing

_**Dislikes-**_Flying sporting objects that hit her in the face, fried rice, brussel sprouts

_**Part-**_Nate's Best Chick Friend,Nate Bishops-Girlfriend,Shane Gray's Sister Younger ,Mitchie Torres'- Chick Friend,Caitlyn Gellars- Best Chick Friend

_**Why You want that Part-**_I think it would be awesome to be a part of this story no matter what role I would have. It's always cool to be someone's best friends.

_**Part Recived- **_Mitchie Torres's Chick Friend.

--

Con-Nike 1601925/

_**Name:**_ Chelsea

_**Age:**_ 16 (flexible)

_**Description:**_ She's got dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's got a great singing voice and plays guitar, piano, drums, basically everything. Musical talent runs in the family. However, her parents are very concentrated on her older brother's career and don't seem to notice her.

_**Part:**_ (in order of preference) Nate's younger twin sister, Shane's younger sister, Jason's younger sister

_**Part Recived- **_Nates Younger Twin Sister.

--

maria08bernal 1667019/

_**Name-**_Maria, call me Maya or Mya, I HATE MY NAME

_**Age- **_15, but you could change it.

_**Decription-**_lean, i have dark brown eyes and the hair to match. i have red and teal streaks in my hair. it was a back to school thing. i have a dress style of a rocker. i love my orange skinny jeans! I am a little bit bipolar at times! i love to have fun and party like a rockstar.

_**Likes-**_ having fun, reading and writing, playing tennis and her swim team. playing random instrument that i have no clue how to play. trying new things. like squid at restruants. bad idea.:)

_**Dislikes-**_ ppl who mess with her friends, posers, and over all mean ppl, doubters and non believers

_**Part**_

Involving Shane: Current Girlfriend Girl he likes, but cant have.

Nate: Girlfriend

Jason: Crush

_**Why you should chose me:**_ I really want one of these parts! not onyl would i be eternally grateful, but if you were ever to get stuck w/ the story. i could help!

_**Part Recived**_- Shanes Current Girlfriend.

--

DeepfriedPickles- (Friend Where I Live Not from FF dot Net)

_**Names: **_Schyler (Shy) Price(girl) & Dominic Lane

_**Age: **_17 & 17

_**Schylers Description:**_ Fairly Quiet around people I dont know, but Once I get to know them then I tend to act a bit crazy. Shoulder-lenght Black curly hair, When straightend about mid back, thats how curly it is. Green eyes that tend to change colors acording to mood, Or weather. (example- If Im happy its a bright green, If I feel like Im gonna bit someones Head off, their kinda Greyish Silver. If Its Raining, their kinda a soft blue, If its sunny hazelish brown.) I have a different Clothing Style, I love Color. Rainbows are my favorite thing in the world. I love skinny jeans, they have to be colored. (Purple, Yellow, Red) I wear My peace sign Suspenders with almost anything, just letting them hang down from my jeans. I hear hoodies ALL THE TIME. I carry a Sling bag, or some of you might call it a messenger back, I draw on it all the time, I have my friends Draw and sign it. so Its very Colorful. I wear Converse Chuck Taylors everyday, but If im feeling depressed you'll know it, I wear Loose jeans, a tight shirt and my Etnies or my Phat Farms. Eyeliner and Eyeshadow is the only make up I wear, I wear Contacts, and Occasionally, I will wear my Glasses. Ive got 4 peircings other than my 5 on each ear, My nose, My Eyebrow, the left side of my lip, and my tounge.

_**Dominic's Description:**_ Weird Personality, most people think Im annoying and well, I try. I have Bleached Blonde hair, I have a half normal boy cut, and half Emo hair cut. I have the emo hair that falls down over my eye into my face, I dye that a different Color all the time, but right now its Blue, And the boy cut in the back of my head. My hair is never the same color two weeks in a row. Icy Blue eyes, Every girl loves them and Every guy wants them, but I have them. Peircings are as following, Eyebrow twice, both side of my lip, tounge, and My ears are gauged but not freakishly big, only in a 10. I wear jeans alot, once and a while tight jeans if im trying to impress someone. I wear band tees alot, Like everyday, Various Rock, Metal, and Local bands. I do wear a little bit of eye liner, just to make my eyes stand out. I carry a Messenger bag, not a purse but almost a backpack but smaller. It has a giant peace sign on half and a giant Anarchy sign on the other half. My friends and other people have signed it over the years. My shoe of choice, Etnies. Everyday I wear them. And Im Always Hungry.

_**Likes: **_(Schyler)-Music, Drawing, Singing, Playing Guitar Piano and Drums, Music, Hanging out With People I love. Taking Pictrues, Provoking arguements, Music, Peace signs, Rainbows, Music, My Elmo doll, and Uh Music. (Dominic)- Music, Taking Pictures, Playing Drums and Paino, Skateboarding, Dyeing My hair, Drawing, Going to concerts, Hanging out at the Mall.

_**Dislikes:**_ (Schyler)- PINK! Shopping at preppy Stores, Shoping In General except If its at F.Y.E, Hot Topic, Spencers or So Cool, and Claires for some of her jewerly. Stupid Bands. Sports. and Rice. lol. (Dominic)- Color except my hair, Watching Chick Movies, Meat, Milk, Cereal.

_**Part(s): Schyler- **_Mitchies Chick Best Friend, Jasons Sister, Or Nates Sister.  
_**Dominic-**_ Caitlyns Boyfriend, Mitchies Brother, Shane Brother, Or Mitchies Boyfriend.

_**Why:**_ Im your Best Friend Here, So You'll Pick Me. Naw Im kidding, You know how long Ive wanted to be in one of your stories but you never let me, So now you can pick me! I really know what you want in this story and I think I will be perfect for the parts I chose.

_**Part Recived: **_Schyler Got-Mitchie Torres's Chick Best Friend. Dominic Got- Caitlyn Gellars Boyfriend.

--

TabbysLittleKittyCat (No one On FF dot Net)

_**Name: **_Cambria & Carris Haney

_**Age: **_(Cambria)-17(Carris)-16

_**Cambria Decription: **_I have shoulder lenght black hair that isnt curly but not strainght, so its kinda a heavy wave, But I mostly have it straightend. I wear red or Purple Eyeliner all the time, Black Skinny Jeans with the occasional Colored Tight jeans. My lips pierced on both sides along wth my tounge. Im very Different Than my Brother. (I know You'll Pick me so im saying my brother meaning Shane, Jason or Nate, who ever you pick for my brother). I Love Color, I wear Rainbow clips in my hair all the time. I carry a bag that is completely out of character (lol) for me, I carry a Connect 3 bag with me everywhere, I listen to pretty much any kind of music, I listen to Connect 3 all the time, Living with a member of the band really take a toll on you. I wear low cut shirts but they alway have a shirt underneath, Like if Im wearing a low cut black shirt, Ill wear a colored tank underneath it, something with a funky print on it. Or Ill wear a Colored print shirt and a plain black or white tank underneath. I only wear hoodies when Im in a bad or sad mood, Which Is really only when im on my period. My Shoes, Converse low tops& Etnies.

_**Carris Decription: **_I Have Short Curly Strawberry Blonde hair and A pale complexion. Straightend it goes to about right below my shoulder blades.I have bangs that fall slightly below the bridge of my nose, they are pink. Im what you would a preppy Emo type, I love to wear Black, but I also love to waer bright preppy colors. I dont normally wear Clothes from Preppy stores, just jeans from American Eagle, and Tank tops from Abercrombie and Fitch and Hoodies from Hollister. I shop at Hot Topic for shirts and Peirceing Rings and such. Yes, I said peircings. Right side of my lip, nose, tounge and Belly button. Colors are amazing, I love expressing how I feel through Color. I wear clothes from Hot Topic, I Love Hot Topic hoodies, The Band tees there and some of the Bondage pants, They have awesome shirts there with different characters on them and I wear those at times. My Shoes, Etines or Phat Farms, and sometimes Converse High tops.

_**Likes: **_(Cambria)-Music, Skateboarding, Guitar, Piano, Drums, Going to concerts, Hanging around the Music Stores at the mall, pretty much anything that has to do with Music somehow.(Carris)- Singing, Music, Piano, Guitar, Hanging out with friends, Messing around with electronics.

_**Dislikes: **_(Cambria)-Preppy girls, Sports, Younger kids that bother her, Older kids that bother her, people making comments about her brother, People making comments on her Brothers band, People making comments on HER band.(Carris)- Shopping, except if shes bored and has to get something in perticular, People who bother her, Any age, Stupid People, Meat. Rice. Pizza.

_**Part:**_(Cambria)-Shanes Twin, Jasons sister, Nates Sister.(Carris)- Nates Twin, Jasons Younger Sister, Nates older Sister, Or Caitlyns Best Chick Friend.

_**Why:**_ I love reading your stories and I would love to be in your story, This one seems to be the best one to ask to be in since Drama seems to follow me around. I would be forever gratefull if you put me in this story.

_**Part Recived: **_(Cambria)-Shanes younger Twin.(Carris)- Caitlyn Gellars Best Friend.

--

_**Name(s): Lisa & Chanel Santos**_

_**Age:16 & 16**_

_**Lisas Description: **_I have dyed brown hair but its naturally black, Its curly but not as curly as my brother and sisters. I gots brown eyes, but I wear color contacts that makes them a baby blue color. I also have green contacts but i barely ever wear them because they make my eyes look black. Im always in somekind of graphic tee and blue denim jeans and i have converses in all different colors.My ears and my nose are peirced.Im always seen wearing my etnies armband. I've got a Black Voyager but theres a blue cover on it, Im not very Coordinated. I get along great with my sister and brother.

_**Chanel's Description:**_I have long brown wavy hair with hazel and carmel highlights it comes to about 6 in. past my sholulder Blades. Emerald Green eyes, and I have purple color contacts.My favorite colors are baby blue and pink(a given).I always wear some sort of heels and designer clothes. I wont wear anything more than two times. Ill wear it once at night to a dance club and Once to a premiere in the day. But after that, I either give it to someone, or donate it.

_**Likes:**_(Lisa)- Her boyfriend Steven, (Chanel)- Money, Shoes, Shopping, Purses.

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Parts:**_(Lisa)-Jason Bells sister (Chanel)-Popular Girl

_**Why:**_ I told her to make a character.)

_**Part Recived:**_(Lisa)-Jason Bells Sister(Chanel)- Popular Girl

THESE ARNT FINISHED!

--

_**Name(s):**_ October Rose Bell & Noelle Juliet Carmichael & Zachariah Russell Phipps

_**Age:**_ (October)- 15(Noelle)- 16(Zachariah)- 18

_**Octobers Decription: **_I Have Black Curly Hair that goes to about right below my shoulders and Its always up in a bun or ponytail. I hardly wear it down. I Love Video games but Being on Tour, I cant play them, Becasue My Mom tells me that because were on the bus, We cant be messing around with the noise, But My brother is allowed to play his guitar. I PLay my Guitar with him, We get along amazingly. My mom said that shes glad she had such good kids. We do have another Sister but Shes always on the Phone with her Boyfriend, Steven. Eww, their always together when were not on tour. Were total opposites but were best friends besides sisters. I tend to wear Jeans alot. Not really tight jeans, I dont like the way they fit me, Im not that skinny, But Im not huge either, Im just chubby. I Wear Tanktops and tee shirts with hoodies that are zipped up halfway just enought to cover my lower stomach. I wear No make up, I just cant stand wearing it, No patience for putting it on. Various Shoes. Converse, Vans, Phat Farms those kinds. I wear glasses, My mom said I cant wear contacts yet, Im not responsible. Yet my brother has them and loses them all the time and hes 18, but im not responsible. Im always wearing a necklace, well a couple. I wear a silver heart, A dogtag that says my name, and a locket.

_**Noelles Decription:**_I Have Bleached blonde hair and it goes down the the middle of my back, I either wear it down, Half up half down, Braided Pigtails, or in a ponytail. I Love the color Pink, the color of my room, is pink, My Purse is Pink, My car Is Pink, my Phone Is Pink, and My Sunglasses are Pink. I do have a car, But I cant drive it. Im always on My phone, Texting or just calling out. I wear tight lowcut shirts and lowrise jeans, and mostly sandels, Like flip flops. Occasionally Ill wear a skirt and wedges that tie up my leg. My Dad hates the way I dress but is never home to say anything about it. My Dad is PJ Carmicheal the Music Producer for the Band the Bubble Gum Girls and The Playas. The two major bands out there right now, So hes always on tour with one of them. My Mom Is Karly Carmicheal, President of HotTunes TV Europe. So shes always there. Im home with my sister Nova all the time. I Wear pink eyeliner, Pink Eyeshadow, and Pink Lipgloss. I have my nose and my belly button peirced and some times I will wear Shirts that come up just above my belly button to show off the ring.

_**Zachariahs Decription: **_I Have Dyed Black hair but its naturally a light brown kinda dirty blonde color. Green Eyes, with my contacts in, But if I got my glasses on, their Blue. I wear Color contacts, just cause My girlfriend likes green eyes. Ive got a few tattoos, My Little brother and His Twin Sister Names.(They died from Pnemonia when they were three) There On my upper arms, On my left arm, I have a Rose with Barb wire around it with a banner that says Emma Julianne and On the right arm is a heart with Barb wire around it with a banner that says Lucas Matthew. You'll always see me walking since I dont got a working car, so im always walking around town. I wear baggy jeans but I dotn let them fall half way down my butt. I wear a studded belt, and a hoodie most of the time I wear random tee-shirts with random saying on them all the time. I carry a backpack with me everywhere. I keep the stupidest things in my backpack too, Like a can of black and a can of red spray paint. My Keys to my non working car, my key to my house, My key to my sisters house, My key to my brothers house, My key to My girlfriends house, and My keys to my buddys houses. I wear Converse at times and Etnies when im not wearing converse.

_**Likes:**_(October)- Music, Playing video games and Guitar, Hanging out with best friends, Watching her brother play music, Listening to her brothers band sing, Singing.(Noelle)- Hanging out at the mall, Going Shopping, Hanging out with friends, Spending money, Dancing, and Singing.(Zachariah)- Playing Music, Listening to Music, Going to concerts, Listening to girlfriend sing and play music, Pretty Musch anything that has to do with music.

_**Dislikes:**_(October)-The color pink, Meat, Sports, Cheerleaders.(Noelle)- Kids that wear like dark eyeliner, All black clothes, Scary kids.(Zachariah)- Anything non musical.

_**Parts:**_(October)-Jason Bells Younger Sister(Noelle)Lemming one(Zachariah)-Mitchie Torres Boyfriend.

_**Why: **_Im Writing the story.)

_**Parts Recived:**_(October)Jason Bells Younger sister(Noelle)Lemming One(Zachariah)Mitchies Boyfriend

--

_**Name: **_Stevie Brewer

_**Age: **_17

_**Decription: **_I have short SHolder Lenght Platnim blonde hair with black extensions. Pin straight, But I straighten it anyway. Icy Blue eyes.

_**Likes: **_I

_**Dislikes: **_I

_**Parts: **_Jason Bells Chick Friend

_**Why: **_Shes My Sister )

_**Part Recived: **_Jason Bells Chick Friend.

NOT FINISHED EITHER!!

--


	4. CHAPTER 1 OF STORY

Ok, here is yet another distraction from More Friends, More Drama., I will be posting the next chapter soon trust me, Im trying to give you guys something new to read other than just Camp Rock stories so for all of you who like Twilights, here is a new story for you, It take place after Twilight and after chapter 3 In New Moon. I am farther than that but I thought of something that I would like to write to change somethings around. I will not go anyfarther than Chapter 3 It has nothing to do with anything after really, maybe a couple things. But if you havent read New Moon, dont read this. Just a warning.

----------------------

Story:Next Time Around

Chapter: One Shot. Maybe a Two Shot Possibly Three. Idk.

Dedication: My Own, Real Life (Minus the Vampire thing...)Edward, (Not saying anynames).

Fantablous Writer: ..Oh.

----------------------

Bellas POV-

After the Cullens Left, There was a huge void in my life, Alice and Emmett had become some of my best friends, not to mention Edward. But I soon got back to my self, with a little help from Jacob Black, You remember him right, Billy Blacks son, the one who Charlie bought my truck off of. But Anyway, Jacob has become my best friend, sometimes I think more of a friend than Jessica or Mike. Jacob and I got along greatly maybe it was that we were friends before he was even born, you see Im two years older than Jacob. He looks older but hes not, Hes six three and only 16. But Im five four and 18 years old, you see how he could be mistakenly older than me. So Jake and I became really close and we were always either at my house doing homework or at his house in his garage fixing up our bikes or Hiking together.

Jake ended up transfering to my school and I was the first to welcome him. He sat at our table with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, Conner, Tyler, and Lauren. Lauren really didnt like him sitting with us because he was a sophmore and we were all seniors, but then we just told her that if she felt that strongly about it she has to find a new table. And she did but took Conner and Tyler with her. About a 2 months after Dr. Cullen and his family left, a new family moved into his home. Which I know its weird but I was kinda upset, I guess I was thinking Maybe Edward would come back after all. Charlie, My dad, Was one of the first to know about it. So as soon as he got home he yelled up that stairs and called me down. "Bella, Please come down here." He called. I was checking my E-mail and I had one from Alice, We both know Edward said no contact with eachother but Alice was my best friend so she emailed me now and then, As did Emmett and even Jasper.

"Comming Dad." I yelled back. I slid my chair away from my desk and grabbed my shoes. "Bells, you wanna come meet the Kanes with me. They have children 7 accually, they will be transferring to your school on monday." He asked me grabbing a water from the refridgerator. "Sure dad, Ill go. Oh and Alice says Hi from LA." I said over my shoulder grabbing my raincoat because once again, No surprise, It was raining. "My Truck?" I asked. "Well lets take separate cars, I can never find the place, so Ill follow you." He said tossing me my keys which I didnt even attempt to catch, I just let them slide across the wood floor. I picked them up in one swift movement. "Where is It?" I asked running out the door. "The Old Cullen Place, Bella." He sighed. Opening the Crusier door and sliding in. I walked to my truck and jumped in. Turned the engine on and heard the comforting Roar of my truck. I reached for the stereo and turned it on. This was the one thing Edward let me keep was the stereo system Emmett installed. My Dads Crusier followed my Truck all the way down the winding roads to Edwards old house. I found the opening to the driveway with ease turning up to the large house that I knew so well.

Charlie pulled up right beside me and gave me the thumbs up. We both got out of our vehicles and walked up to the door. Just as Charlie was about to knock the door opened and we were greeted by two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. _Same type of Beauty the Cullens had,_ I thought to my self_. More Vampires? I wont fall for any of them this time. _I promised my self that much. "You must be Cheif Swan." The man said in a voice that confirmed my suspisions. Yes, More Vampires. "Please come in." The woman said In a english accent. I think she winked at me. Charlie and I walked into the house and It looked much like it had with the Cullens. But there was more color and More clutter. "I see you've got setteled in already." Charlie said in shock. Seeing no boxes anywhere and even the walls were painted, I'd say their very fast at unpacking or they have been here under the radar that is Charlie. I doubted the last one. "Oh how rude of us, Im Scarlett Kane. And this Is My husband Doctor Jacob Kane." The woman just introduced as Scarlett spoke in her velvet English accent. "Doctor?" I asked. "Why yes, I just got a new Job at the Local hospital." Jacob spoke His smooth voice, my heart skipped a beat. I was most deffanitly right about the Vampire thing, Because as soon as my heart jumped Scarlett whipped her head towards me and deffanatly winked this time. "As You know, Im Cheif Swan but feel free to call me Charlie, and this Is my Daughter Isabella." My dad said. "Bella." I corrected.

"Well Bella, we have children as well, 7 children. All adopted of course." Dr. Kane started. "Scarlett, why dont you take Bella into the other room and Introduce her to the Children." Scarlett looked at Charlie for permision that was quickly granted. As we walked Scarlett Interlocked her arm in Mine and whispered. "You know what we are dont you Bella." She asked. "Yes." I answered. "Your not afriad?" She asked a slight laughter following. "Not at all, Unless You believe different from Carlisle." I stopped in my tracks waiting for her answer. "Not at all, I Believe the Exact same as Dr. Cullen. Hes a brillient man as im sure you know." She pulled me along with her again. I knew exactly where she was taking me, Into the kitchen. Sitting around the table were seven children, All alike in beauty. One short girl walked gracefully over to me. She reminded me of Alice. The way she walked or I should say danced, and the way her hair hardly moved as her body moved. She reached me in record time across the large kitchen and extended her hand to me. "Hello Bella, Im Sophia." My name rolled off her tounge and She smiled a very toothy smile. "Hi Sophia. You know you remind me Of Alice Cullen." I laughed and She giggled softly. "Yes, Alice, Wonderfull girl. She was my best friend In Alaska. And How about that Edward Amazing right?" She laughed. "You know Edward?" I asked hopeful. "Of Course." Another girl strode over to me with a side smile. "Im Emma-Lynn." She held out her hand.

Like Emma-Lynn was the leader, the other five Kane Children walked up to me. You remember the promise I made to myself about not falling for any of these Vampires. Yea, thats not gonna work. Their was one single boy, and Im assuming that he was the only boy that didnt have a mate. this was starting to feel like the Cullens all over again. I turned around to meet all of the Children and I was shaking their hands and I could have sworn that my hand was going to freeze. One of the boys, Was Kind of small, Short and Skinny, Shaggy blonde hair, and the same Topaz colored eyes I loved, and Looking at all the children, they all had the same color eyes. I knew I was going to get my self attached to quickly. That perticular blonde boy introduced himself as Anthony. And I could see a small peice of metal, A braclett on Anthonys Wrist, it said _Emma-Lynn_ So therefore, I knew Who he was with. The Next Boy, Introduced himself as Christopher, His Black boy cut hair was spiked in every direction, Same Topaz eyes, Same Crooked Smile Same metal Bracelett but his Said _Charity_. I wondered Which girl Was Charity, But then I relized, that I had met the other two girls so the last one, who was standing shyly behind every one around me, had to be Charity.

"Bella? You ready." Charlie asked. From the Door way. "Ask If you can stay the night here." Sophia whispered. "Hey Dad, If its of with Dr. Kane, can I stay over tonight, I have alot In common with Emma-Lynn and Sophia." I asked and put my hands together and pouted. "Please?" I whimpered. "Jake, What do you say." Charlie was already calling , Jake

and we've only been here for like ten minutes. "Oh Of course Charlie, She can stay whenever she wants. Shes Always Welcome here." Dr. Kane smiled and My heart skipped a beat again, Making Anthony and Christopher look at me. Charlie Said his good byes and off he went, Leaving us to talk freely. "So Bella, Im Sure Your staying Because Scarlett told you about our beliefs, Right?" Dr. Kane said to me walking into the Kitchen Behind me. "Yes, Sir, Same as Carlisle." I said smiling. "Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Hes A Great man. With out Knowing him, I would have had to stay hidden, But thanks to his teaching us his beliefs, we can now live among Humans." He laughed as he strode to the table to sit.

"Well, Jake, why dont we leave Bella and the children alone for a little so they can get to know eachother." Scarlett Purred in Dr. Kanes ear. "Yes My Dear." He said standing up and walking into the living room with his wife. "So let me get this straight," I started setting them in a line infront of me. "Now stay still, Please. I want to try to remember your names." I said and Sophia Giggled. I walked to the beginning. First was the single boy, the one with no mate I assumed. He had black hair that was slightly curly, but his eyes were a gold color. Edwards was like that, when he was in a good mood. "Im Sorry you never told me your name." I said shyly looking at the floor away from his beautiful face. He looked at the floor, then raised his hand to my chin pulling my face so my eyes met his. "Lucas." He purred. My heart was going to fast and I felt a little faint, but before I could accually fall, Anthony was behind me, his steel grip on my waist. "I've really got to get used to hearing a heart beat again." Anthony breathed into my ear. I laughed weakly. "Ok, Lucas," I said standing up out of Anthonys Grip, My face feeling hot from the severe blushing. "You may call, Me Luke." He said pushing hair from my face. "Luke." I whispered and moved down the line. "Oh, Sophia, How could I not remember your name." I laughed and she let go of Emmas hand and flug her self on me. "Yay! Bella Remembers my name!" She laughed.

Next was Emma-Lynn, who said I could just call her Emma, or even Linnie. I said i would stick with Emma. Emma had beautiful mid shoulder lenght blonde hair that wasnt curly but it was wavy, with copper streaks. She curtsied when I said her name, She was like Rosalie, very full of her self, but one difference, Emma Liked me. Next in line was Anthony, he shook his short shaggy blonde hair in my face then laughed, his laugh was velvety smooth and made my heart skip again. "Used to it yet?" I asked laughing. "Nope, But I think Ill be able to hear that beat a mile away. No Vampire Pun Intended." He said solemly. Makeing everyone laugh. Christopher was next to Anthony, I reached up, absentmindley and touched his spikes. "Its always like this." He said proudly. "Anything you want me to call you speacially?" I asked mostly Christopher, but it was also to Sophia and Anthony as well. "Sophie, or Soph" The Pixie like girl spoke up poking her head from around her sister, I guess you could call her, either way, she poked her head from behind Emma. "Anthony. or Ant." Anthony spoke next. "You?" I asked Christopher. "Chris." He purred. Again with the heart skipping. Anthony laughed. Next was a boy, his eyes were dark and a growl erupted from low in his chest. "Your name." I asked unphased by his growl. "Daniel." He growled again. "Danny," Another growl came from the front of the line, but it was a higher pitched growl, from a female. "Sophie," he said, lowly. "Bella, May I move down by Danny?" Sophia asked glaring at who I assumed as her mate other wise known as Danny. "Course Soph." I said cheerfully Looking at the girl who hadent yet introduced her self but I knew was Charity.

"Um You never said your Name." I whispered. "Charity." She squealed and Jumped into a hug. "Hi!" She said. "Hey!" I laughed. She stepped back into the line and I stepped back as well. I looked at the Kane children. Luke, Emma, Anthony, Chris, Danny, Sophie, and Charity. Just like that Cullens, I had a strange feeling this would end the same way. "It wont, Bella." A velvet voice said. "What?" I asked Looking at the 'Children' to see who said it. "It wont end the same Bella, I promise you. Ill be with you forever. And you with me. Right?" I looked down the line.1-2-3-4-5-6. Emma, Anthony, Chris, Danny, Sophie, and Charity. Who was Missing? A pair of cold rock arms wraped around my waist. "Luke," I breathed My heart fluttering. A Growl comming from the line. "Bella." The Voice laughed. I felt Luke behind me bury his face in the crook of my neck. "_La Tua Cantante_" He whispered. I Knew what that ment. Anthony Kissed Emma. Saying '_La Tua Cantante'_. Chris Kissed Charitys Neck And Said '_La Tua Cantante'_. Danny and Sophie were having a mental arguement Not paying attention. "PACKAGE!" Sophie screamed not breaking her glare at Danny. Sure enough A Knock at the door disturbed no one but me, Dr. Kane walked swiflty towards the door. "Hello." He said smoothly. I wasnt about to pry into his personal business so I broke my concentration with their conversation and Looked at the problem at hand.

"So Bella, What do you say, Forever?" Luke Asked me."Eternal Damnination?" I whispered. "Of Course." I was surprised, I knew him for 15 minutes and he already wants to change me. I was with Edward for two years and I had to beg, But Luke Just offered it to me. "Not Tonight. I have to make up a lie." I said back. "Of Course, I know you still Love Edward. It dosent bother me one bit. And You?" He said turning me around so I was face to face with him. "Luke, I like you more than I should for knowing you for 15 minutes. But I Love Edward with my entire Being. I Want to be changed but, Living without Edward has taken its toll on me Luke. I was just wondering if you would help fill the void Edward left in me. I Would love to stay with you forever." I said strongly at the end Smashing our lips together. Luke was not like Edward, He didnt stiffen when I slid my arms up his arms and tangled my hands in his Curly Black hair. Unlike Edward, Luke slid his hands up my back and to my neck, Slideing his hands around to cup my face. It was Dr. Kane who broke our Kiss, Clearing his throat. "Calm Children. Have you decided Bella, I Will do the Honors." Dr. Kane Said striding into the kitchen. "Well, Dr. Kane-" "Jacob." He interjected. "Jacob, I said I would love to stay with you forever, Well, Luke at least." I said wrapping my arms around Lukes waist Ignoring the cold contact.

"Well, Just set a date, Ill do it, or Lucas may, Which ever you perfer." Jacob chuckled. "This weekend. Im going to a Tour of colleges in Alaska. Long weekend you know." I laughed. "Lucas, or Myself?" Jacob asked Again. "Umm, Luke what do you think? Could You do it?" I looked him in the eyes, They were filled with an emotion I couldnt read." I dont know Bella. Maybe." He sighed. "Jacob, would you do it?" I asked tearing my pleading eyes from Lukes face. "Bella, Ill Do It, Just I dont know if I can." Luke blurted out. "Your blood smells so sweet, I dont think I could control myself thats all. Maybe If You were there Jake, Talking me through it." Luke looked from me to Dr. Kane. "Thats a Great Idea, Lucas." Jacob laughed. Everyone started comming up to me and telling me that they couldnt wait to have me as part of the family. But I know what your thinking, _You just met these people, Er-Vampires, and they already want you as one of them? Is it safe?_ And Im sure it is, Right? "Yes Bella, You'll Be fine. We're not going to kill you." Sophie Purred. I Followed her arm to her hand where it interlocked with Dannys. He looked much happier, Danny did, his Irises were still red from thirst, but he had a softer look on his face, and I could somehow tell he was saying sorry. "Soph, You should probally take Danny to eat-Er, Drink, you know what I mean, He looks thirsty." Sophie looked at the Blonde boys face. His expression getting harder. "Your Right Bells, We will go for a couple hours, Bella we'll take you home for a while then come back to get you. What day is it?" Anthony wandered to the door. "Thursday." I said pulling on my coat. "So do you have school tomorrow?" Chris asked. "Umm, No. I Dont." I said confused. "Then just say, Your going camping with us, Luke Will Bite you, And we will hunt together. Tell Charlie that you are going to stay a couple more days down in Alaska and than we should be able to keep you in check for a while so you wont kill your father in his sleep." Emma Spoke up grabbing hers and Sophies Coat.

"She has a way with words dosent she?" Anthony laughed sacractically. He walked back through the door, Which I didnt even notice her went out of, Shaking the snowflakes out of his hair. "Oh Its snowing Children Bundle Up." Scarlett screamed but it came out beautifully anyway. "Oh Please, I cant get any colder. Im already freezing to the touch." Chris sneered pulling on a black parka. I looked at the Kane Children again. Soon enough this would be my family. Tonight, Isabella Swan will become Isabella Kane. "Bells, You can go and visit them. The Cullens I Mean." Charity said interlocking our hands. So the 8 of us walked out and go into cars. I was in Charitys Lambrigini, Yellow Of course, Just the two of us. Luke, Anthony and Chris Took Chris's Jeep, Not as big as Emmett's was, But still Huge. Emma and Sophie took Sophies Shiny Red Porsche. So much like Alice, It was Unbelieveable. Charity Drove us to my house and I told her to stay out side and wait for me. She said she'd rather come in. Charity walked in with me and Charlie greeted us in the kitchen.

"Hello Cheif Swan. May we steal Bella for a while, We are going Camping for a week and A Half about maybe a few days more, and We Would Like to take Her With us. Is that Ok?" Charity asked In A Sudictive voice. "Well, Bella has school. But other thatn That I have no Objections." He replied. I Was surprised he didnt say no because I didnt know them that well. "Well, If it help her going Scarlett was a teacher for High schoolers, She used to teach us before we moved here." Charity pleded. "Bells?" He Looked at me with surprise that I wanted to go. "Please?" I begged. This was what I was waiting for. I was going to be changed. PLEASE! "Ok, Bella, You Can go." He Looked At Charity puzzeled. I Could tell he was trying to remember if she had said her name or not. "Charity." I Helped. "Right, Charity keep an eye on her, Shes very uncoridinated. "Dad." I whinned. Charity Just laughed. I Grabbed her arm and went up stairs to my room. It scared me to find a body in my bed. "Hello My Love." Luke Purred crashing his Icy Lips to mine. "Hi." Was all I could manage trying to regain my breath.

When I turned around Charity was holding two full duffelbags and an empty Back pack. She handed me the back pack and told me to add small stuff I wanted to take and anything that would keep me busy when I wasnt Hunting to calm me. Like Music. So I took the bag and Put the stuffed Vampire bat Emmett bought me as a joke in my bag along with three notebooks and a couple pens. I grabbed all my classical cds, small Cd player and My Ipod and threw them in too. I Threw it on my back and walked over to where Luke and Charity were mentally argueing. "You two can talk you know, Anything your saying has most likely been said to me before." I Sighed. Luke Laughed. Took one of the bags and disapered through the window. "He dosent want your dad to think that were going to murder you. He thinks it was a bad Idea to do it this weekend. But I told him that This is perfect timing. Before He Comes back Next Weekend." She said then smacked her hand to her mouth like she'd let somthing slip we wasnt supposed to. "DAMMIT CHARITY!" I heard from Out side. CRACK! Was the next sound. I Ran to the window and there was a tree down across the street and Luke standing next to it. Looking up at me.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter One of this is done, and Postable. So once I get my internet back, I can post it. SO I Hope you are all reading my other stories and Reviewing them as well.

Tanks

..Oh.


	5. chapter 2

Hey, Here is the second CHapter to the story, More Friends More Drama. Ok In this chapter they are still not at camp, but they will be on their way. Ok, I still need parts. GUY PARTS, please the only guys in here, I made up, so I got exactly waht Im looking for, but I still need you guys to post some ok? The parts are gonna continue right after their introductions in the last chapter. =) Im only gonna do two POVs in a chapter, Sometimes ill do like Mitchie and Caitlyn in a Chapter and then Nate and Jason and Then Like Shane and Caitlyn. Or something like that so there will rarely be the same two povs in back to back chapters, do you know what i mean?

..Oh.

---------------------

Story: More Friends More Drama

Chapter: CAMP ROCK Here I come!

Dedication: Manthony Hamm haha.

Fantablous Writer: ..Oh.

---------------

Mitchies POV-

"Mitch, Wait up." I heard from behind me on my way to school. I stopped and I spun around. My Best friends Jennifer Booker, and Melissa Carlisle we running toward me. "Wait-For-Us-Michayla-Carmen!" Melissa Screamed Breathless because I was walking backwards as they were running towards me. "Melissa Diane!" I screamed back and Melissa Started running faster, She hates her middle name. **(A/N: You two didnt give me any Middle or Last names so I improvised, If you want me to change them, Just tell me what you want them to be Ok?)** Melissa caught up to me first and we were both out of breath and we collapsed on a nearby lawn. Jen got there seconds later and pulled us both up. "Come On You two, Last Day of School. Dont you understand. Michayla this is not the day to skip for you or you Melissa. .Now." Jen gritted throught her teeth. When it comes to school, Jen is the Crazed Mini Parent. 'Get to School.' 'Dont skip Michayla.' 'Do your own test Melissa.' 'No Copying Michayla'. "Ok Mom, Lets Go Liss," I Said pulling Melissa up. I brushed the grass off my jeans and Finger-Brushed my hair. Melissa doing the same.

"Thank You, So Now lets talk about Summer. Mitch, When are we leaving for camp?" Jen asked exciedly. "Tomorrow, Jen. But I am leaving, Tonight. Me and Zach, Maybe, If he goes, Will come and pick you two up tomorrow." I explained stepping on to the side walk outside of Forks High School. **(A/N: I coudnt remember if they said Mitchies school in camp rock, so i decided to use the **_**Twilight**_** High school! haha)** "But Mitch, My Cant we come with you tonight? I really want to go before everyone else." Melissa Complained. "Well, I kinda wanted to spend some alone time with Shane." I giggled. "But Mitch what about Zack?" Jen turned and waved a finger in my face. "Well, We are on kinda a break." I sighed. "Awe sweetie are you ok." Melissa asked putting her arm around me. "Im Fine Liss, Really. No Worries Jen. I only talk to Shane at camp." I said waving my hand around for dramatic effect. At that same moment, My phone rang _Gotta Find You_. "Shit." I murmured. "Ill take this outside." I walked out of the big doors. "Shane?!" I exclaimed. _"Hey Mitch, Hows Life?" _He laughed throught the phone. "Im Fine Shane, You going to camp tonight?" I asked trying to get straight to the point. _"Yea, The guys and I are packing now. You Gonna be there?" _His voice rang throught the speakers. "Yes Sir, My mom and I are leaving after School. But My friends Jen and Lissa, might be comming too, A couple people to entertain Nate and Jason." I smiled sitting on the cement half wall out side. _"Well Thats what I wanted to talk to you about, But You can go to class. Just keep your phone on Vibrate, and Ill text you ok?" _He sighed. "Are you ok Shane?" I asked concerend. "_Im Fine Mitch, Really. Go to Class." _He demanded. "Ok Bye Shane." I whispered. "_Bye Michayla Torres, I love you."_ Shane smiled, Well I couldnt really say he smiled but his voice smiled. " I love you too Shane Grey." We both laughed and I pressed the red end button to end our conversation.

I walked back into the school and everyone was stairing at me. "Problem?" I half yelled. Most of them Looked away. I walked to my Locker and Melissa and Jen were at theirs. You know how the lockers go in alphabetical order, Yea I talked the two guys beside me to give Lissa and Jen their lockers, and it worked. "So, You only talk to Shane where?" Lissa mocked. "Bite me Liss." I sneered. My phone Rang again. "Shane again?" Jen asked. "Yea but its a text, Probally reminding me to put it on vibrate." I laughed and Pulled my phone out of my back pocket. It was a text from Shane indeed. I opened it, _Put it on Vibrate Michayla.-Shane=P_ He was so weird. _Ok, Shane. Spill.-Mitch_ I typed back. I put the phone in my front pocket and slammed my locker shut. Melissa, Jen and I were joined my None other than my boyfriend Zachariah Phipps. "Zacky." I said simply. "Mitchie, We need to talk." He said looking at Melissa and Jen. "Alone." He said more serious. "Anything you say to me, You can say to my friends Right?" I shifted my weight to the left foot and put my hand on my hip. "I wanna Break up." Was his reply.

------------------------------------

Nate POV-

"NATHANIEL RUSSELL!" My mom yelled throught the curtian seperating the cab from the 'Lining' Room. "Yea Mom?" I asked swallowing My bite of ceral. "Your First interveiw is In Bakersfield California at 1:30!" She poked her head through. "Oh Nate, Your not wearing that are you?" She asked looking me up and down. "Umm, I planned on it. Why?" I asked pulling at my vest. "Oh Nevermind, I guess it lookes fine. What is your Sister wearing?" She pulled her head back through the curtain and still talked to me. I looked over at my Twin sitting on the table texting. "Umm, Her Black Corset top and her Red plaid Skirt." I reported. "Shoes?" My mom was I think scared of what My sister wore becasue she always disaproved. But Chelsea didnt care anymore and wore what she wanted to wear dispite moms disaproval. "Red hightops." I yelled back sitting on the couch. "Is she wearing those red and black striped socks?" This was getting kinda annoying, Chelsea Laugehd and stuck her tougne out at me. "Ma, why dont you just ask her, Or better yet Just look at her!" I yelled. "Well, I dont know." Just then my phone vibrated. _Ok Mister Wardrobe moniter, DO I look ok?-Dubie._ I glared at her. _You look Fine Dub-Dub, You wanna find something for me to wear, Ma dont like what I got on._ She smiled and nodded her head. "BYE MOM!" I yelled walking back to the bunk area.

"God can she be annoying or what." Chelsea complained. "You've got room to talk." I grumbled pulling off my shirt. Chelsea turned around and went throught my clothes, pulling out a black Beatles tee shirt and throwing it at me. I pulled on the tee shirt and tossed my white shirt back at her Picking up my Vest questionally, To which she nodded. Meaning to put it on over the tee shirt. "These Fine Dub?" I asked pulling at my Black skinny jeans. "Mhm." She mumbled. Chelsea and I walked back to the front and turned on the TV. _It seems that Connect 3 members are in fact going to _Camp Rock_ this summer again. Final Jam winner Margret Dupree Is said to be ther as well. Shane Greys Love Intrest _Mitchie Torres_ Has been seen riding around the small town of Riverwood in Connies Catering Van, and an interviewer has said that Torres is in fact going to Camp Rock. Will there be more Sparks between Shane and Mitchie? Or Will there be Flames between The Popstars girlfriend Maria Swan and Torres, We will have to find out later._ Nate turned off the TV. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Nate counted and Pointed at his phone. It rang when he pointed to it. "Yes Mya." He smiled. "Yes I was watching it." "No I Mya, Nothing is gonna happen between Mitchie and Shane. I know." "Ok, Bye Mya." Nate laughed and hung up the phone. "She worries too Much." Chelsea laughed.

"I Think that Shane is gonna have a bad summer." I smiled. "Why?" Chelsea asked walking to get a drink. "Me too Please." I Smiled. "Well, Between Mya and Mitchie, I think Shanes gonna have a bad summer you know?" I said catching the bottle of apple juice she threw at me. "Well, Shanes got a good head on his shoulders, I dont think he'll get him self in that much trouble with Mya and Mitchie. Hes dating Mya, and he Dated Mitchie, He wouldnt dare to go back to Mitchie with Mya there. Like I Know you wont go back to Caitlyn, with Adriana there." She sighed sitting in a ball on the couch with her phone. "Well Chelsea, things would be fine, If I didnt take you or Adri, If Shane didnt take Mya or Cambria, and If Jase didnt take Taylor, Lisa or Tobe, But we are so things are gonna suck. It wont be like last year. Nothing will be the same. New People. New things to worry about." I slammed my head on the table. "Nate, If you dont want me to go just say it." Chelsea said softly her voice cracking. "Chels, I didnt say I didnt want you to go, I just said it will be harder this year, with all of you girls. I DO want you to go Chelsea Rae." I sighed walking over and Hugging my sisters curled up body. "Ok, Ill still go." She smiled. "You know you have no choice right?" Mom poked her head throught the front curtian. "I know mom!" She sighed. "Your not gonna be there right?" She asked crossing her fingers. "No, Chelsea, Daddy and I have to go to Berlin for the summer." Mom answered tiredly.


End file.
